Field
The present disclosure relates to a handle, in particular to a handle for mobile phone or other handheld terminals that can be used in taking photographs and creating videos.
Description of the Related Art
Handheld terminals, such as mobile phones, are becoming ever more widely used. With the advances in science and technology, the quality of camera technology in handheld terminals taking photos and creating video has improved.
As mobile phone photos or videos have become easier and convenient for timely viewing, transfer and sharing, users of handheld terminals are inspired to take more photos or videos with their handheld terminals. For many people, the frequency of mobile phone shooting has exceeded that of photos taken using a conventional camera. However, a typical mobile phone camera may have features that are not optimized for photography. For example, many handheld terminals are characterized by inconvenient operation, such as poor gripping, and by poor shooting effects. Also, with some handheld terminals, it may be difficult to take photos or videos with one hand.